All I Want for Christmas
by Eric and Sookie Fic Exchange
Summary: Written by Ali989969: Eric & Sookie spend Christmas in an airport after their layover flight is delayed due to snowstorms.


**Written ****by:**Ali989969

**Prompt ****by:**Makesmyheadspin

**All Human**

**Rating:**M

**Beta:**Missy Dee

**Prompt:**Eric & Sookie spend Christmas in an airport after their layover flight is delayed due to snowstorms.

**Three ****specific ****things:**little boy flirts with Sookie, The Christmas Song and Eric wearing Mistletoe boxers.

**A/N: I know absolutely nothing about JFK except for the one night I spent in the international terminal waiting to catch my flight at 5am for my honeymoon over nine years ago. I am making up most of this based on pictures I found on Google and my own imagination. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Lover, you knew there was a chance of this happening when we went to visit," I told Sookie calmly as we sat in the terminal at JFK.<p>

She continued to pout. "I hate the fucking snow. Why the hell did Pam have to move?"

I rubbed her shoulders, hoping to calm her. "She was 'discovered'. If she wanted to pursue modeling, she had to move. She found it more appealing than bartending. Who wouldn't?" I asked rhetorically.

When I took my sister and girlfriend to Palm Beach for a late summer vacation, a photographer there immediately became captivated by Pam's beautiful face and willowy figure. He gave her his card, and after an extensive background check to determine his legitimacy she agreed to pose for him. Those shots ─ shown to scouts in his hometown of London ─ starting a bidding war between agencies for her perfection. With my blessing my baby sister quit the bar that I owned and headed for England.

Sookie leaned back into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her as we looked over the arrival and departure screens. Everything was either delayed or canceled due to the freak Nor'easter that was blanketing New England. We had been set to fly back to Shreveport to spend Christmas Day with her brother and grandmother, but the fates and Mother Nature had other plans.

I was determined to salvage the holiday for the love of my life. All of the gifts I planned on giving her were wrapped and under the tree in her grandmother's living room. But the most important gift I had to give her had been in my carry-on since London.

I both felt and heard her stomach growl, so I led her toward The Palm Bar and Grill for some dinner. "The Christmas Song" was being piped over the terminal speakers, trying to lend a holiday spirit to the sterile, commercial corridor. Our food was filling, if overpriced for the quality, and in no way compared to the food that Adele would be preparing. I knew Sookie was sad ─ missing her family on Christmas Eve. I could only hope the weather would clear up overnight, enough to fly in tomorrow.

We passed the time by strolling the corridors window-shopping, but most of the shops were closing down early because of the holiday. I personally thought it would have made more sense to stay open due to the large numbers of stranded travelers, but it obviously wasn't my call.

The first genuine smile in hours came to Sookie's face as we sat on a bench by the screens showing all the canceled and delayed flights. A little boy ─maybe five or six years old ─ ran around a corner and skidded to a breathless stop right in front of my girl.

"Wow, lady, you're really pretty!" he said, and I admired his ability to state the obvious.

"Thank you, honey, but where's your mommy or daddy? It's not safe to run around in a big place like this alone," she chastised him gently.

He looked around, just realizing he was alone. "Mommy was right behind me! Where'd she go?" he asked, suddenly panicked.

"Let's see if we can find a police officer or security guard that can help find her," Sookie said calmly, standing and looking around. At that moment, a woman pushing a stroller with one hand and dragging a rolling suitcase with the other careened around the corner looking harried and scared.

"Hunter! You know better than to run off like that! One hand on the stroller, mister!" she ordered. Hunter hung his head and lightly put his hand on the stroller handle. His mother looked at Sookie. "Thanks for keeping him in one place long enough for me to catch up with him. This storm's a bitch, huh?"

Hunter giggled at his mom's swearing, but I could understand her sentiment. The last place you want to spend Christmas is in an airport, much less with two small kids along for the ride. She offered us her thanks again and headed back in the direction from which she had come.

"What do you think our kids will be like?" she asked, watching the retreating figures.

I stuttered. "Umm... wow... I honestly hadn't thought a lot about kids. How many do you want?" I asked, amazed that we hadn't had this conversation once in a year and a half.

She smiled. "Two, maybe three. A boy, then a girl... then maybe another boy. I grew up with only Jason, and you know what he's like," she said, and I nodded. Her brother was an ass 363 days of the year, only being a decent brother on Christmas and her birthday.

"I like the idea of kids... in the future. We have a lot of things we want to do first, right?" I asked as she snuggled into my side and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Mmhmm. It was just a thought," she murmured, and I could hear the drowsiness in her voice. Since the storm was letting up I decided on staying at the airport rather than braving the weather and getting a nearby hotel room. As we walked toward what would hopefully be our gate in the morning, I noticed that we were not the only ones hoping to benefit from the clearing weather, as every seat at every gate was taken. I had never been more grateful for our first class tickets as I was when I led Sookie into the lounge. The Admiral's Club was still open and had a spot where Sookie could take a nap. There were reasons that first class tickets were expensive, but I could afford them and I needed the leg room.

After checking in and asking for an immediate update of any flights heading to the Gulf area, I got Sookie settled in a cushy recliner, where she promptly passed out. I pulled my laptop out of my carry-on and took advantage of the free Wi-Fi. The storm seemed to be passing, but the cleanup of the planes and runways would take a long time. I kept looking over at my sleeping doll, hoping I wouldn't have to postpone giving her the gift I had wanted to give her for several months already.

I checked on my stocks and logged into the bar's account to check the take over the past few nights. Chow was a good assistant manager, but I wasn't going to take anything for granted when it came to my love or my business. The take had been comparable; if not slightly better, than it had been in previous years for the same time period. Satisfied, I looked over some of the news sights, just to keep up on current events when I felt Sookie stirring next to me. I wrapped my arm around her, knowing that she hates waking up without some sort of contact with me ─ I feel the same way.

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at me. "Hon, is there anywhere I can clean up? I've spent, like, the past day wearing the same clothes and I'm feeling kind of gross."

I pulled her in for a hug. "One of the perks of first class, Lover. The lounge has showers!"

She smiled like I had just told her that Lady Gaga would be performing in our living room for New Years and kissed me. "Where, Eric? I have a change of clothes in my carry-on. Please, let me get clean!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm and led her to the locker rooms with the showers. Looking around, I slid in with her and locked the door behind me. "Why don't we take advantage of some of the alone time before we have to rejoin the tired and huddled masses?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows, making her blush and giggle.

"What if someone comes in?" she whispered, like someone would overhear her.

I gestured toward the door. "I locked it. We're alone for the first time since London. I find I don't like that much time to pass without getting to see you naked. Let's get clean." I said, and began taking my clothes off. I had a spare change of clothes too.

She slowly got more comfortable with the idea and began taking off her jeans and sweater, folding them as she took them off. I was down to the gag gift I got from Pam before we left. Mistletoe boxers. "You know the tradition, right, Sook?" I said and I got a real laugh out of her.

"I have to kiss under the mistletoe, right?" I nodded, knowing what was coming. "Well, who am I to buck tradition?" She knelt in front of me in her red bra and panty set and ran her warm hands up my legs until she cupped my butt. She has _always_ had a thing for my ass.

She grabbed the waistband of the boxers from the inside and pulled them down slowly. The sight of her kneeling in her underwear was enough to get me hard and the longing looks she gave me though her lashes kept me there. After she worked the boxers over my growing erection, she stroked me few times before running her tongue over the head. Her mouth was capable of miracles, I was positive.

She licked up and down, from base to tip, letting me feel just how hot and wet her mouth was. My eyes rolled back, it felt so fucking good. I braced my back against one of the walls to hold myself up. She made my knees weak, she was that talented. She slowly took me into her mouth with slight suction and her continuously swirling tongue. "Fuck, baby, that … God, I love you," I was able to groan as she took more and more of me in. One small hand stroked what wouldn't fit in her mouth and the other was restless, wandering over my body. She knew what I wanted and needed before I did and feeling her head bobbing up and down on my cock was pretty damn high on the list of things I wanted.

She never broke eye contact with me, knowing that was one of the things that turned me on more than anything. Her wandering hand gently cupped me while her other hand and mouth started moving faster. I knew she could tell how close I was by how fast my breathing was. Unexpectedly, her knuckle pressed into the area directly behind my balls and I came with a roar, without time to even give her warning. She licked me clean before releasing me and my knees _did_ give out then. I slid down the wall to the floor, unable to remove my eyes from hers. "What the hell was that?" I asked, stunned.

My little minx smirked. "As creepy as it sounds, you can thank Pam for teaching me that little trick. She told me to tell you to consider it another Christmas gift."

I didn't know whether to laugh, shudder, or call Pam and thank her. But there was no way I was leaving her wanting. After all, it was the season for giving. I pulled her into the shower of our little stall and was pleased to see a bench. I gave Sookie a smirk of my own. "Lover, spread out one of the towels on the seat and sit down." She raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes. "Please," she smiled and complied.

I removed her bra and panties and saw just how much she had enjoyed pleasuring me by the wetness of her underwear and the way she rubbed her thighs together, seeking some kind of friction. Her body was the epitome of what I thought a woman's body should look like: curvy, soft, but toned. She took care of herself and kept in shape, but she loved her food, especially her Gran's southern food with a calorie and carb count that would scare most women. I loved just touching her.

I ran my hands over every inch of bare skin that I could reach. I started at her shoulders and ghosted just my fingertips down her arms and back up. She sighed at the sensation and I saw goosebumps erupt over the skin I had just touched. I lightly ran my hands down her chest until I reached her magnificent breasts. They were full and heavy, filling my hands perfectly. I softly plucked and rolled her delicious pink nipples between my fingers until they were hard as pebbles. I took one, then the other into my mouth, sucking and flicking with my tongue. She knows I like tasting her and she moaned at the feel of me and the knowledge that my talented tongue would be making its way lower.

I made sure she was absolutely panting with desire before I moved my lips away from her breasts. Keeping my hands in place, I kissed my way down her abdomen until I reached her dark blond curls; skipping over the area I know she wanted me to touch the most, I teased her by kissing and nibbling over her thighs, making her squirm. "Eric, please..." she whined.

Wanting to make sure she was fully satisfied, I knelt in front of her and pushed her knees further apart, exposing her to me. Leaning in, I ran my tongue from slit to clit in one long swipe. I flicked her clit with the tip of my tongue over and over and reveled in the little cries she made as she shifted her hips, begging for more contact. I stiffened my tongue and pushed it into her, savoring the taste of my lover's juices as they flooded my mouth_.__God,__she__tasted__like__heaven_. Returning my mouth to her clit, I sucked and nibbled as I pushed two fingers into her. Her hips bucked up when I twisted them and hit that special spot inside her that always made her scream. She moaned in a low voice, "Eric, God, Eric... FUCK!" she yelled as I felt her walls clinch down hard on my fingers. I smiled against her skin and helped her stand once her aftershocks wore off. I loved that we knew each other's cues so well.

I turned on the warm water and used the complimentary shampoos and body washes to clean the dirt from travel and sweat from foreplay off our skin. I smirked down at her, knowing that both our minds were in the same place and neither of us had any intentions of leaving the shower until we had come at least one more time each. Until a loud rapping at the door pulled us from our lust filled haze.

"Mr. Northman? We were notified that a flight to Dallas is loading. Would you like me to transfer your tickets?"

Dallas was only a three hour drive from Shreveport. Sookie started nodding frantically and I answered in the affirmative. We got out from under the water, dried off, and got dressed so we could back to where we belonged ─ with family.

We landed in Dallas four hours later after sitting on the runway for an ungodly amount of time in New York. I was able to find a rental car and made the drive into Shreveport. We pulled up in front of Adele's house at just before five on Christmas morning. The only lights on in the house came from the kitchen ─ where Sookie's Gran was undoubtedly already making an insane amount of food for Christmas breakfast ─and the twinkling lights that framed the porch. As Sookie grabbed our carry-on bags and I took care of our larger bags, I decided that I had waited long enough.

I reached for my bag while she dug through her purse looking for her keys, hoping to surprise Gran. I found the pocket I needed instantly and was able to stop her before she put the key in the lock. I led her over the porch swing and asked her to sit down, just like I did the after our first date; the very spot where we shared our first kiss.

"Sookie, my life has changed infinitely for the better since you walked into my bar over a year and a half ago. I can't imagine finding anyone with a better heart and while you may not be perfect, you _are_ perfect for me. Will you marry me and make my life complete?" I got down on one knee and presented her with the ring I had hunted for until I found it while in London. The blue diamond that was the principal stone matched the blue of her eyes precisely, but was simple enough to where she would be comfortable accepting it.

She bit down on her lower lip ─ a gesture that gripped my heart each and every time I saw it ─ and blinked back tears. As she nodded slowly, I slid the ring onto her left ring finger, kissing the knuckle once it was in place. "Of course, Eric! I would be honored to be your wife!" She jumped to her feet and pulled me up, wrapping her arms around my neck. I kissed her and swung her around, jumping with the shriek that came from behind us.

"What the devil are you two doing out here? Why didn't you call when you got a flight?"

"Gran, we had to fly into Dallas and we drove. Times were still indefinite. But we made it for Christmas!" Sookie exclaimed, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Well, get your behinds in here and have some coffee while we wait for Jason to wake up."

We followed her into the kitchen where, I had correctly assumed, an obscene amount of food for four people was being prepared. Even at her advanced age, Adele's eyesight was near perfect.

"Susannah, why on earth is there a glittery stone on a very significant finger?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye and a smile trembling on her lips as she tried to sound stern.

"That would be my fault, Adele. Sookie has agreed to marry me and give you a grandson-in-law... if you'll have me," I answered her and got another shriek and hug from my soon-to-be grandmother-in-law.

Even Jason wasn't able to sleep through the noise coming from the kitchen and stumbled in wearing only his boxers, rubbing his eyes. "Don't y'all know what freakin' time it is?" he mumbled in a sleepy voice as he headed for the coffee maker.

"Hush, boy, it's Christmas and you're going to be getting a brother-in-law. We're allowed to make as much noise as we want," Adele chastised him with a smack to the back of the head. "And is that how you come out when we have company? Go put some proper clothes on!" He grumbled out a half-hearted congratulations as he stumbled down the hall. He returned in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, poured a mug, and sat sleepily at the table. I guess his enthusiasm needed some caffeine.

We ate as much breakfast as we could and went to the tree to open presents. She had gotten her brother a new stereo for his pickup, which he had been complaining about long enough for her to get the hint. She handed Adele a present that we had picked out together in London, a Burberry scarf that she absolutely loved. I gave Sookie the few other trinkets that I had already picked out for her, and a few others that I had found while in England. She gave me one rather large box that she had hidden in the bag she checked.

Once unwrapped, I found several things, including a new leather laptop backpack─ which would come in handy since I hated the stuffy attaché cases that usually came with laptops and I was not a formal, attaché case carrying kind of guy. She has also gotten the black Burberry watch that I thought I drooled over only in private and she grinned at my enthusiasm. She threw in a book I had wanted to read and a video game that I really wanted. There was also a card, which I read aloud. "Check the flash drive pocket in your backpack." I shifted my eyes to Sookie, who was blushing bright red. I wondered what I was going to find there.

I opened the backpack. I the skinny pocket for flash drives, there was a thin plastic stick. I pulled it out and saw the blue "+" sign. "Surprise," Sookie said weakly.

I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Adele and Jason demanded to know what the fuss was. She explained that I wouldn't be the only new addition to the family, receiving more exclamations and tears from Adele. I knew I told Sookie that we weren't ready for kids yet, but the news of our future child, and our impending marriage, made that one of the best Christmases I could ever remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie's ring:<strong>

**http : / / www . westonjewelry . com/****media****/****catalog****/****product****/****cache****/****1****/****image****/****300x****/****/****w****/****m****/****wm6400i**** – ****estate**** – ****engagement**** – ****ring**** – ****blue**** – ****diamond**** – ****18k**** – ****gold****.****Jpg**

***just remove all spaces**


End file.
